UIR Rocket
The UIR Rocket was a Union of Independent Republics rocket designed to launch the UIR's Hammer of Dawn satellites from the OZP-11 cosmodrome, and the counterpart to COG Rockets. Two types of nosecones were built for the UIR Rocket. The first type of nosecone had three external mounts capable of carrying Hammer of Dawn satellites, which would break away from the main rocket at high altitude and continue into space to assume their final orbits while the rocket fell back to Sera. The second type of nosecone, which never left the testing phase at OZP-11's Cosmonaut Training Facility, was a crew capsule that could carry up to two cosmonauts; this capsule was to be implemented for the UIR's cancelled Expedition to the Moons of Sera. UIR Rockets were transported between facilities at OZP-11 using a purpose-built Rocket Transport Train. History Pendulum Wars The UIR originally planned to launch the Rocket and its Hammer of Dawn Satellites to achieve strategic victory over the COG, however the COG's capability in using the Hammer of Dawn first, forced a premature shutdown of the program before it was fully realized. Premier Yori Deschenko forced the cancellation of the program as the UIR planned its terms of surrender to the COG in the twilight of the Pendulum Wars. Mutiny at OZP-11 The unconditional surrender of the UIR was seen as an affront to the Republic of Gorasnaya, with Miran Trescu, at the behest of his dying father's wish, launched a mutiny in OZP-11 within Vasgar which was housing these Satellites. Led by Garron Paduk, two hundred Gorasni rebels fought their way through three thousand UIR Infantrymen in order to gain access to the Rocket and thus, the Satellites. Before they could achieve this however, the head of the rocket facility bricked the entire system with a semi-sentient malware. The mutiny was abruptly stopped after Yori Deschenko gave the COG consent to deploy a Lightmass Missile at Vasgar to stop the mutiny permanently. Swarm War Decades after the end of the Pendulum Wars and the Locust War, the facility in Vasgar remained undisturbed and decayed. However, the Swarm War forced Delta Squad to travel to Vasgar and restart the old UIR Hammer of Dawn program. After fighting the Swarm, Kait, Del, JD and Fahz managed to assemble the Rocket at the UIR Rocket Hangar with the guidance of Garron Paduk, and then ferry it to its final launch site. However, the launch sequence was interrupted after it attracted the Kraken. Delta Squad was able to temporarily defeat the Kraken before escaping as the Rocket launched both it and the Satellites it was carrying.Gears 5 Behind the Scenes *Concept art by Gears of War concept designer, Carlo Balassu, showcased the assembly and piece of the Rocket system.Carlo Balassu ArtStation *The rocket is somewhat similar to that of a Soviet Soyuz 11A511. Gallery Carlo-balassu-uir-rocket-v01-2019.jpg|UIR Rocket concept Carlo-balassu-uir-satellite-detail-v02-2019.jpg|UIR Hammer of Dawn Satellite models. Carlo-balassu-uir-rocket-section-01-v01-2019.jpg|UIR Rocket Hull Ring. Carlo-balassu-uir-rocket-tip-v02-2019.jpg|UIR Rocket Nose Cone. Gears 5 UIR Rocket Crew Capsule.png|The crew capsule seen in the Cosmonaut Training Facility Gears 5 UIR Rocket model.png|A model of a UIR Rocket found in the Rocket Hangar control room References Category:Union of Independent Republics vehicles Category:UIR